Field
The present application relates to prosthetic capsular devices, systems, and methods for insertion into the eye.
Description
Cataract surgery is one of the most successfully and most frequently performed surgical procedures in the United States. Each year, millions of people achieve a dramatic improvement in their visual function thanks to this procedure. With the increasing proportion of the U.S. population reaching their retirement years, there is expected to be an almost doubling of the demand for cataract surgery over the next twenty years from 3.3 million to over 6 million annually. In response to the increased demand, more ophthalmologists may be trained and certified to perform cataract surgery, and each trained and certified ophthalmologist may perform more cataract surgeries each year.